1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to coaxial drop cable connectors capable of being connected to a terminal.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors such as F-connectors are used to attach coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the coaxial cable connector. Coaxial cable F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes a center conductor surrounded by a dielectric, in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding foil and/or braided shield; the conductive grounding foil and/or braided shield are in turn surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
Coaxial cable connectors can be installed on the coaxial cable by crimping the coaxial cable connector to the cable or by axial compression. These compression connectors are installed onto prepared cables by inserting the exposed cable core (dielectric and center conductor) into the connector and, more specifically, onto a post or support sleeve on the inside of the coaxial cable connector. The conductive grounding foil and braided shield are typically folded back over the protective outer jacket when the cable core is exposed. The post is interposed between the cable core (dielectric and center conductor) and the conductive grounding foil and/or braided shield. However, in certain coaxial cables, specifically head end cables (HEC), there may be multiple layers of conductive grounding foil and braided shield. The multiple layers of conductive grounding foil and braided shield cause the HEC cable to have a larger diameter than the typical coaxial cables, thereby making insertion of the prepared coaxial cable into the typical F-connectors difficult if not impossible. Thus, the termination of the HEC coaxial cables is extremely difficult, if not close to impossible, using standard techniques and materials.
While a larger coaxial cable connector may solve the problem, it would also increase the number of connectors that the tradesmen would need to stock, causing potential confusion, increased capital expenditures, and potential damage to those connectors if they are used incorrectly (on coaxial cables that are not HEC, for example). Therefore, a coaxial cable connector that can be inserted onto all types of coaxial cables, including HEC coaxial cables, is needed.